


Still I Call It Magic, When I'm Next to You

by NeverGrowUp890



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lots of cursing I guess, M/M, Marvel Universe, Pining, Sad, Sad!Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUp890/pseuds/NeverGrowUp890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Bucky cope at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I Call It Magic, When I'm Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going through some pining stuff and I kinda wanted to write something to get my mind off of it. It's 4 am so it's not my best work, but hopefully it's not completely awful. It's based on the song "Magic" by Coldplay  
> Thanks for reading!

Sam knew that look. Hell he’d worn that look. Everyone had. A broken heart wasn’t a good luck on anyone, especially not Bucky. When he first arrived in a heap at Steve’s old apartment, he’d been a mess. Long greasy hair, a thick beard, and small cuts and bruises all over his body. Although he got better physically, the nightmares and panic attacks still lurked. Steve had been there, like any best friend should, holding Bucky through those nightmares and talking him out of those vicious panic attacks. He couldn’t patch him back together completely – because really the ex-assassin would never be the same – but he tried. Now with his arm downgraded to something slim and easy, his hair short and tamed, and the haunted look in his eyes faded into something warm – he looked normal. Well usually. Not right now. Now he looked slightly uncomfortable and just generally upset.

The party at the luxurious venue was grand and a tad bit overwhelming. The ballroom was filled with hundreds of people, which Tony had insisted was intimate, who had all but fought to be invited. Who would want to miss the engagement party of America’s two favorite heroes, Captain America and Iron Man?  The darker man had been having a good time. He met new people, took pictures with others, and even exchange numbers. He had a few laughs with Tony and Steve before he met up with some of the other Avengers. It was when he made his way over to the vast dessert table that he saw Bucky, who stood outside on the balcony alone. He looked inside the ballroom, but made no move to go inside. It seemed like something had caught his eye. Sam made his way over to the brunette with his drink in tow. He shimmied through people and even bumped into a few old friends before he finally made his way over to the ex-assassin.

 Bucky blinked at him before he smiled something tight before he called out, “Great party huh?” Sam smiled and nodded, “Yeah… a little too fancy for my taste. And Steve’s too I think.” They both looked over in time to see a flustered Steve shaking hand with people he clearly didn’t know. He looked bothered and overall stuffy in his tux. Tony just smiled and covered up for his fiancé’s obvious discomfort.

Bucky laughed but his bright eyes didn’t quite match the smile he wore, “He’s always hated these kinds of parties. Don’t know why he let Stark host this thing.” Sam laughed as he continued to watch Steve fumble with guests, “Couldn’t tell you.” They watched the crowds of people talk amongst themselves in silence. They quietly sipped at their drinks until they had to call a waiter over for more. The thing that he enjoyed about Bucky was the ability to sit in silence with him. It was comfortable. Sometimes Sam just wanted to sit with someone and enjoy their presence. He only found that with a few people, Bucky being one of them. It was when Bucky started sniffling next to him that Sam remembered why he had come over here in the first place. He looked over at Bucky who furiously wiped his eyes and stared off at the bustling city just below them. He didn’t have to ask why Bucky was crying, because he knew. Everyone knew. A drunken night at the Stark Tower with too much vodka and cuddles had told them all – Natasha, Bruce, Clinton, and of course Sam – what they needed to know.

Sam wrapped his arm around him tightly before he leaned in and whispered, “We can leave if you want, Buck. I’ll call a cab right now. Right now and we can get out of here.”  Bucky shook his head and pushed Sam off of him, “‘m fine,” he sniffled, his voice wet with tears, “I just…fuck, Sam.” Bucky faced Sam, frustration etched all over his features. He stared at Sam as unshed tears filled his eyes. Sam really wished he could fix this because _fuck_ Bucky was the last person he wanted to see cry.

“You have no idea. You have no _fucking_ idea how many times we’ve talked about getting married in our shitty apartment in Brooklyn. You have no idea how many times we talked about having stupid kids and moving into a stupid house with a white fence because _fuck_ Sam. He wanted it. Stevie _wanted_ it and I was hell-bent on giving it to him. I just wanted him to be fucking _happy_ , Sam. Jesus CHRIST I just wanted him to be happy with _me_.”

Bucky hugged Sam tightly as he cried into his neck. The ex-assassin was getting the collar of his crisp white shirt wet but he didn’t care. Sam held him close because really what else could he do. Steve thought Bucky died. Steve moved on like any person should. He had waited 70 years for Bucky. Now Steve was finally happy with Tony, they were going to start their lives together, and really there was nothing anybody could do. In this type situation someone had to get hurt. Someone always does.

“Why couldn’t he just wait for me?”

It was illogical and they both knew why, but Sam held Bucky tighter. He kissed his hair and swayed with him a little. He didn’t say “it’s going to be ok” or “you’re going to be ok” because right now Bucky’s world has crashed all around him and it’s not going to be ok for a while and he might not ever be. But what Sam does say is, “I’m here for you, Bucky. Whatever you need. I love you.”   Because Sam does. He loves Bucky more than words can say.


End file.
